


I love you too

by QueenofPasta



Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trans Waverly Earp, Wynonna's drunk, but not a bad person, deadnaming, supportive Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: Waverly is a trans woman and is nervous to tell her girlfriend of six months. Unfortunately, it doesn't go how she wanted.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	I love you too

Waverly had known from a young age she was a girl. It didn’t matter what Willa or Daddy said, Waverly was a girl and has always been.

\-----------

When Wynonna came back for the last time, to say that her little brother had changed was quite an understatement. Wynonna had walked into Shorty’s and saw a familiar looking girl bartending. With a start, Wynonna realized it was her little….. Sister? She walked slowly up to the old wooden bar.

“Weston?”

The young girl froze at the mention of her deadname. With her back turned she said in a cheerful voice, “Not me! You must be looking for someone else. Sorry!”

“Wes… It’s me.”

The girl whirled around to find Wynonna staring at her. “My name is Waverly.”

Wynonna was a bit taken aback. “I’m sorry Waverly.”

Waverly still looked tense, but she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. “What are you doing here Wynonna?”

“Well, I thought I’d come and see my baby br-sister after all these years. I haven’t seen you since I don’t know when. Maybe go out for a drink and catch up.” Wynonna offered shyly. “You’ve changed quite a bit since I saw you last.”

Waverly gave her a small smile. “You don’t know the half of it.”

\-----------

Nicole was the light in Waverly’s darkness. She was soft where Waverly was hard and prickly where Waverly was smooth. The six months that they had been dating had been the greatest six months of Waverly’s life. 

Only one problem.

Waverly was scared to tell Nicole who she really was. They were happy and Waverly really didn’t want to ruin that. The circle of people that knew she was transgender was very small and Waverly preferred to keep it that way. Only Gus, Chrissy, and Wynonna knew and they supported her always.

Waverly had a solid group that supported her.

Why was she so scared?

Deep down she knew it was because she was falling for Nicole and was terrified to lose her.

She sat in the old homestead and thought about the pros and cons when Wynonna burst in.

“Waverly Earp!”

Waverly stood. “In the kitchen Nonna.”

“How could you?” Wynonna shouted as she stormed into the room.

“What are you talking about?” Based on the fact that her sister was swaying, Waverly figured she was just a little drunk.

“You told Mama?” Wynonna slurred.

“Told Mama what?” Waverly asked calmly.

“About my girl. About Alice.”

“I didn’t tell her anything Nonna. It’s not my place.”

“Really? Then why did she ask me about it not thirty minutes ago!” Wynonna roared.

“I don’t know Wynonna.” Waverly was trying to remain calm, but Wynonna was starting to remind her of when their dad got drunk and yelled.

Nicole walked into the room in full uniform. “Sorry Waves. I got called to Shorty’s because this one,” She pointed to Wynonna. “decided to start a bar fight with your mother.”

Waverly sighed and crossed her arms. “Thanks for bringing her home baby.”

Nicole smilied and her dimple popped. “Of course baby.”

“You know I think you’re just jealous babygirl.” Wynonna had found the whiskey that Waverly had put in the top cabinet. She leaned against the countertop and swallowed the whiskey loudly. “That you can’t have a baby of your own.”

Waverly’s face drained of color and her heart began beating out of her chest. She looked over towards her girlfriend. Nicole looked slightly confused, but remained silent.

“Wynonna, I think you need to go lie down. You’re drunk.” Waverly said as she grabbed her sister’s arm and started to pull her out of the room. 

Wynonna shook her off. “Let go me Wes. I can take myself to bed.”

Waverly’s heart plummeted as Wynonna uttered her deadname. She glanced over to Nicole who didn’t quite meet her eye. 

Waverly felt like crying. 

She followed Wynonna to her bedroom where the older Earp promptly fell into bed and began snoring. Waverly closed the door behind and leaned against it. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before making her way downstairs.

Nicole sat in the chair Waverly had vacated minutes before. She looked up when Waverly walked in. Waverly tried to smile at the redhead, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

The kitchen was silent.

“I’m sorry Waverly.” Nicole said, breaking the silence between the two.

Waverly was taken aback. “Sorry? I should be the one that’s sorry. I lied about who I am for six months.” Tears collected in the smaller woman’s eyes.

Nicole stood and wrapped her arms around Waverly. “It’s okay. I understand. It isn’t easy being vulnerable with people sometimes.”

“But I lied-”

“Waverly. Baby. You went through something that I can only imagine was terrible. Having to hide who you are for most of your life and constantly being reminded that you don’t look like you feel.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m also sorry that you didn’t get the chance to tell me yourself.”

Waverly remained tense despite her girlfriend’s words. “Do you still want to be with me?”

Nicole pulled back and looked directly into Waverly’s hazel eyes. “Waverly Earp. I will want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me. I love you no matter what you have, may have or may get. I want to be by your side always for as long as you want me. I love you Waverly.”

Tears began to waterfall down Waverly’s face as she buried her face into Nicole’s shoulder and cried. Nicole rocked her back and forth soothingly until Waverly cried herself out.

“You really love me?” Waverly sniffed as she raised her head from Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole smiled softly. “With all my heart.”

Waverly smiled and closed her eyes. Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s. Comfortable silence fell between them.

Finally, Waverly spoke. 

“I love you too Nicole Haught.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have something you want to see, comment it down below.


End file.
